


RagnaRoad Trip

by GlassGoblins



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Dysfunctional Family, Family Fights, Human AU, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Road Trips, Roadtrips, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, alcohol as an unhealthy coping mechanism, it's not a dark fic i just want to warn about any content that could be upsetting, mentioned abuse of power, mentions of threats of disownment, no ocs but a few comics-only characters, odin is a cop, past disownment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 11:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16743226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassGoblins/pseuds/GlassGoblins
Summary: What starts out as an uncomfortable family dinner turns into an uncomfortable family drama when Odin reveals that Thor is not, in fact, his eldest child. Now Thor has to acquire a vehicle and go on a cross-country road-trip to connect with his two long-lost secret sister, with the help of some friends (and Loki).





	RagnaRoad Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to Jenna for helping me work out some of the details with this, and encouraging me to write it.
> 
> EDIT: forgot to mention Loki is genderfluid in this fic and uses alternating she/her he/him pronouns like in the comics, for clarity the pronouns probably won't change mid-chapter

Thor didn't necessarily hate family dinners. It was hard for anyone sitting in the same room as Loki - who had the look of a woman either dying or long dead - to say they hated family dinners in comparison to whatever layer of hell she must imagine herself going through, but he certainly didn't like them.

It wasn't that he disliked his family, as a matter of fact he loved them. It was just that they were a very… dramatic group.

He suspected that the wine wasn't going to help. But he would rather die than attend a family dinner without alcohol, so where did that leave them? 

Currently it left them seated silently around the table, staring determinedly at their plates instead of each other. Thor reached for his wine glass, sighing as he raised his eyes to look at his family. His mother had the sickly sweet smile of a woman quietly fuming, his father had the passive but stern look of a man who would claim to be above arguing - so at least now Thor knew who had pissed off his mother- and Loki had the expression of a Chihuahua whose spirit was taking a vacation from its body. No one had said a word since sitting to eat, so all in all it wasn't their worst Thanksgiving meal. Though he was sure they'd have plenty of time to change that.

“Good food.” Thor said finally, awkwardly breaking the silence. “Did you make it?”

“Of course.” His mother replied. “Why wouldn't I cook for my children? Unlike some mothers, I can serve more than just pre-made food.”

“Ah yes,” Loki cut in dryly, not looking up from her plate. “the pre-cooked and pre-stuffed Thanksgiving Turkey, a classic.”

“There's no need to take that tone.” As his mother snapped at his sister, he mourned his foolish past self of a minute ago who'd thought any attempt at small talk would be safe. “You know what I mean.”

“No, I don't.” After all Loki - who had lifted her eyes from her plate to dramatically gesture with her hands in exasperation- had little patience for their mothers ‘superior to other mothers’ routine, and he should have known that their mother wouldn’t be able to resist breaking it out at any mention of meal prep. “Because it's a ridiculous statement, and I don't even think you know what you mean.”

“The vegetables are good too.” Thor loudly cut in. “Did you use any sauce?”

She hadn't, she never did. She thought it was healthier that way.

“Of course I didn't.” She replied. “It takes away from the nutrients .”

“Well they taste great.” 

As silence filled the room once again, he avoided looking at Loki, he already knew she was wincing at his awkward attempt to barrel over the argument. Whatever, she would either silently seeth or be glad that she'd avoided another angst filled argument. Probably the former. 

Their father cleared his throat. “So, how are classes?”

“Good, good.” Thor replied looking down at his plate. Fuck. Hopefully he could steer this conversation away from where he was sure his father wanted to take it.

“Your grades?”

“An eighty-three, an eighty-five, a ninety-two, and a seventy-six.” Thor recited, stabbing a carrot with his fork and quickly popping it in his mouth.

“A seventy-six? Why?”

“The course is challenging.” Thor explained through a mouth full of carrot.

“So you're doing poorly in this class and you still haven't made it your priority?”

“Is this an interrogation?” Loki interrupted, tightly gripping her fork and sounding bored.

“And how are your grades?” Their father asked, turning to face her.

“I'm an adult, I pay my tuition, I pay my dorm fees. My grades are my business alone.” Loki replied stiffly, reaching for her wine glass with her free hand and meeting his gaze in an apparent moment of boldness. “Should I be asking you if you've kept crime rates down?”

“Watch your tone!” Their father snapped. Loki's jaw tightened, her gaze dropping from his face back to her plate as she moodily stabbed a broccoli tree. 

They sat in uncomfortable silence before their father spoke again.

“At least you're planning to get a reasonable degree.”

Goddammit. 

“ASL interpretation is a reasonable degree, father.” Thor said tiredly. 

“What kind of career do you think you're going to get as an interpreter?”

“You can get government jobs with excellent health benefits and a good salary as an ASL interpreter in Canada.” Thor pointed out.

“So that's your plan?” His father demanded. “Move to Canada?”

“Why not?” Thor argued, it wasn't really his plan. To be honest, he didn't have one. “You moved to America!”

“That's different.”

“How?!”

“Well,” Loki interrupted, pouring herself another glass of wine. “ Your plan is to move from America to Canada while you're still young with no dependants, and have the majority of your life ahead of you to figure things out if that all goes wrong. Odin's was to move from Denmark to this nightmare of a country, in at least the middle of his life, with a pregnant wife.”

There was a beat of silence. She had successfully stunned their family with both her use of their fathers first name and with what seemed like her sudden determination to start a fight. She used this silence in a way Thor imagined any woman who had knowingly signed off on her own execution would, by taking a large swig of her wine and clenching her left fist on the table.

“I am your father.” Odin said evenly, voice threatening to break with a quiet rage. “You will speak to me with respect or you will not speak at all.”

Thor met his sister’s eyes and subtly but desperately shook his head as he saw her take a shaky breath, opening her mouth to speak.

“But the same courtesy won’t be extended to us?” 

For fucks sake. Thor’s fist came up to cover his mouth in preparation for the inevitable. 

“You have no idea what sacrifices I have made for you!” Thor winced as their father rose angrily from his seat. Loki leaned into hers as if she wanted to disappear into it, breathing shakily. “You have not earned the same respect as a parent.”

Loki took a breath, standing to mirror their father. She opened her mouth to speak.

“Stop!” Thor exclaimed, leaping from his seat and holding his hands like a barrier between the two - cutting Loki off before she could start. “Let’s not fight today, alright? It's not often we get the whole family together.”

At this, their mother - who had up until this point remained silent - gave a bitter laugh.

“The whole family.” She repeated mockingly.

They turned to her, blinking in confusion. It was unlike her to openly display anything cruel. She was normally much more passive aggressive about it.

“Why’s she laughing, how is that funny?” The panic in Loki's voice made Thor instinctively reach for her wrist - which she pulled away from his grip. She turned to their father. “What’s she laughing about?”

“Nothing,” He replied hurriedly. “She's just had too much wine.”

“Stop lying!” 

“Why don't you tell them?” Their mother asked sarcastically, lifting her glass to her lips and giving their father a scalding look. “They're old enough. It's not as if no one else knows about Angela.”

Thor's chest tightened as his father gave her a horrified look. 

“Who's Angela?” He whispered.

Odin sighed, sinking back into his chair. Thor felt vaguely foolish for remaining standing but Loki hadn't moved for her chair either, instead standing stone-faced and eyeing their father with caution. 

“Father,” Thor tried again, speaking more sternly “Who's Angela?”

Odin took a deep breath, looking away from his children. He leaned his elbows on the table-top, clasping his hands in front of his face and resting his head against them. After a moment, he raised his head - rubbing his hands together in thought. Finally, he spoke.

“Your sister. My eldest.”

Thor's stomach dropped. He was sure his body had suddenly left him behind in some space between his head and the ceiling.

“Goddammit.” Loki whined, dropping her shoulders and collapsing into her chair - her face in her hands.

“We… have a sister?” Thor asked slowly, each word feeling like lead.

“Actually,” Odin said gravely as dread coiled beneath Thor’s ribs. “You have two.”

Loki swore loudly, grabbing her half-full glass of wine and downing the entire thing in one gulp. Their mother gave a dry laugh, gaze distant and angry.

“Two?” Thor repeated “We have two sisters?”

Odin nodded.

“And you never thought to bring that up?” Something ugly burned in his chest and throat. “You didn't think this was something we should know?”

“They left a year after you were born. You wouldn't remember.” Odin explained, as if that somehow made it okay.

“Why would you hide this from us?”

“It's… hard to talk about.”

“Well I suppose that’s perfectly acceptable then. God forbid it’s hard for you to drop this bombshell on us.” Loki said scornfully into her hands. She lifted her head at glared at their father. “So, how’d you fuck this one up?”

It must really be hard for him to talk about, Thor thought, if he wasn’t going to snap at Loki about her tone. 

“Angela left home when she was 17.” Odin told them “Hela was disowned.”

“Disowned?!” Thor exclaimed, what he'd thought were empty threats from his childhood coming vividly to the front of his memory with alarming frequency.

“And that's, what, painful for you?” Loki demanded, dropping her hands to the table “Are we supposed to feel bad for you? For kicking out your own child?”

“We had no choice.” 

“No choice? You-”

“Wait,” Thor interrupted, turning to their mother. “If we have two sisters why did you only mention one?”

“Hm?” She seemed to snap out of her angry daze.

“You told him to tell us about Angela,” Thor reminded her “You never mentioned Hela.”

“Oh, well Hela isn't my daughter.” 

“What do you mean?” Loki asked, voice shaking as she tugged on her right pointer finger with her left hand.

“Your father decided to have an affair.”

Thor choked on nothing, taking a minute to will his heart out of his throat. Loki grabbed the wine bottle from the table, and stormed from the room.

Thor buried his head in his hands, mind reeling, and took a minute to collect his thoughts. He breathed in slowly through his nose, lifting his head and raising his gaze to meet his father’s as he exhaled.

“Explain.” Thor demanded, addressing Odin.

Odin sighed, gesturing for him to sit. He did, clasping his hands on the table in front of him.

“Angela left a few months after Hela was disowned.” Odin explained slowly. “She emancipated herself and left while we thought she was in school. She left a note, to let us know she hadn't been kidnapped.”

“Why?” Thor asked “Why did she leave?”

“Well,” Odin replied evasively. “It's complicated.”

Frigga snorted, moodily casting her gaze down to her empty glass.

“She left a note.” Thor prompted “So she must have left some sort of explanation. What did she say?”

“Sick of the fighting.” His mother spoke sullenly. “Said that since her sister was gone she had no reason to stay with us. As if her own mother wasn't good enough for her. After everything we did - I did. All the time I spent driving her to friends houses and lessons. Not good enough.”

Thor sighed, running his hands over his face. That made sense. There had been times where, superficially, he had thought to himself that he should leave instead of toughing out his parents nonsense. He’d always come to either one of two conclusions - the first was that he couldn't do that to his parents, and the second was that he certainly couldn't do that to his parents and then leave Loki with them. 

Judging by the miserable behaviour of his parents, he supposed it would be best not to ask more about Angela. 

“I'm guessing the fighting was because of the affair?” He asked numbly, his father nodded. Well, that was both a mystery from his childhood solved, and a problem for another time. “And Hela? What happened there?”

“We are very clear,” Odin started “with what rules you have to abide by if you want to live under our roof.”

Thor nodded regardless of if he agreed or not, and ran his hand over his face. They really had kicked her out. God damn it. 

“She didn't abide by those rules.” Odin said simply

“Don't be vague. Tell me what she did.”

“Shoplifting.” his mother cut in. “She was a thief, and she got caught.”

“That’s it?” Thor asked, stunned. 

“You don’t seem to understand,” Odin narrowed his eyes. “how serious that is.”

“No, I’m sure that’s very serious.” Thor said, not entirely sincerely. “But is it really so serious that you had to kick her out? There wasn’t anything else you could do?”

His parents were silent. He tore his gaze downwards- staring down at the table, curling his hands into fists and trying to steady his breath. His heart was pounding against his chest, and something harsh knotted in his throat. 

“Is there…” he started “is there any way for me to contact either of them?”

“What?” Odin raised an eyebrow.

“I want to meet them.” Thor told him “They’re my sisters, I want to make this right.”

“There’s nothing you can do.” his mother informed him mournfully. 

“You must have some sort of information on them, right?” Thor pleaded “You didn’t just… you didn’t just give up on them the second they left.”

His parents exchanged a silent look.

“We lost track of Angela the day she left. Her note said something about a joining some girls group.” His father admitted “But we can give you Hela's address.”

Thor sighed. Well, that was a start. “Alright. Well, write it down for me then.”

Odin gave a tired nod, rising from the table and leaving in the direction of the computer room. Leaving Thor alone with his mother.

There was a heavy silence as they both avoided looking at each other. The only sound between them was her fork scraping against the plate as she piled food onto it, but ate none. 

“Are you… alright?” He asked her cautiously

“What do you think?”

“He shouldn't have cheated on you.”

She snorted.

Why didn't you leave him? He didn't ask. You don't even like him.

Heavy footsteps alerted him to his father re-entering the room. He turned to face the door just as Odin handed him a scrap of paper. 

“There's her address.” He said simply

“Thank you.” Thor said, taking the paper before frowning at the writing. “Why uh… why do you have her address?”

“I had some friends keep an eye on her.” Odin admitted. 

“Alright.” Thor sighed. That was definitely an abuse of power, but Thor had dealt with enough today. “Well, thank you for dinner and happy thanksgiving.”

“Are you leaving?” His mother asked, rising from her chair looking sad.

“Yeah, I should probably make sure Loki gets back to her dorm alright.” Thor responded, crossing the room to hug her goodbye. She squeezed his shoulders a little, pulling away to brush some hair out of his face and giving him a small smile.

“Tell her to give back the wine.” Odin said, shaking Thor's hand.

“Will do.” He wouldn't. He nodded awkwardly, then, making sure to tuck the piece of paper into his pants pocket, made his exit to find his sister.

He found her eventually in the living room, a family photo album in her lap and the nearly empty bottle of wine clutched loosely in her left hand. At least it was a fairly small bottle. She was flipping absently through the pages of the album, frowning as she scanned the pages.

“What are you doing?” He asked, sitting next to her.

“Why don't they have any pictures?”

He blinked. “Sorry?”

“Of their daughters.” Loki clarified. “I mean, not that they have that many pictures at all but you’d think they'd have some of their first children. Especially…. Whichever one was born first.”

Thor frowned, looking back down to the photo album. He hadn't checked himself, but he assumed she was right. After all she’d already flipped through five of the six pages. 

“Maybe they got lost during the trip to America?” He offered.

Loki hummed, brow furrowed.

“Come on.” Thor said, pulling himself off the couch. “We should go.”

She groaned, falling sideways and pressing her face into the arm of the couch. Thor held back a chuckle, reaching over and pulling the photo album from her loose grip - which she used as an excuse to pull her legs onto the couch as well and further burrow herself in the cushions. 

“You drank too much.” Thor accused teasingly.

“Did not.” She grumbled in slurred Danish. 

“Did too. Now get up, we have to go.”

“Give me a minute.” She pleaded.

He sighed in defeat, electing to flip through the photo album while he waited for his dramatic drunk sister to decide to stand up. She was right, they really didn’t have many photos. He flipped absently through it, it was mostly his baby photos. He paused at the first baby photo of Loki, he’d always assumed that the reason her earliest photo seemed to be months after she was born was because their parents had been busy. Finding out she was adopted had made a lot of puzzle pieces fit into place. 

He flipped through a few of his elementary school photos, after that there was really only two pages left. The first was various pictures of his father and his coworkers in their uniforms at some sort of celebratory dinner, to be honest Thor had no idea what it was for.  
The final page made him frown. Three of the four slots were filled, two were graduation photos of him with each parent, and the third was Loki and their mother at Loki’s graduation. The empty fourth slot had a small tear in the edge of the sleeve, and seemed to be bent at the top.

“Okay let’s go.” Loki sighed in accented English, pulling herself clumsily off the couch.

Thor closed the album and tossed it onto the side table. Loki swatted his arm the way she usually did when she thought he was being careless.

“Do you want to say goodbye?” Thor asked, tilting his head in the direction of the kitchen.

“Well they haven’t come to see us out, so I’m good.” She grumbled, making her way to the porch.

Thor followed, pulling his coat off the coat rack once he got there. “Feels wrong to leave without saying anything.”

Loki sighed, giving him an angry look. She pulled her leather jacket on over her green sweater, then leaned out the entrance.

“Thanks for the meal.” She shouted in the direction of the kitchen.

No response came, Thor sighed as she raised her eyebrows to him pettily and flung open the door, tossing her scarf sloppily around her neck as she left.

“Well that was fun.” She muttered as Thor stepped out onto the front step, closing the door behind him.

“I got Hela's address.” Thor told her.

She turned to face him, squinting and pulling her arms around herself against the cold. “Why the hell would you do that?”

“I think I'm going to visit her.” Thor started making his way to the bus stop.

“Why? What for?” Loki asked, stumbling after him.

“She's our sister.”

“So… what? What's your plan?” Loki demanded “Just show up at her door ‘Hi! I'm the child that didn't get disowned!’” 

“Loki.” Thor warned 

“What?” She mumbled, wobbling a little as they came to stop at the bus stop. “It's true.”

Thor sighed, sitting on the cold pavement. “When's the next bus?”

“Ten minutes. Don't change the subject.”

“I just,” Thor started, looking down at his hands. “It doesn't seem right. I want to try to….”

“Try to what?” Loki asked when it became evident he hadn't thought of an end to that sentence.

“I don't know, reach out to her?”

Loki snorted but didn't press the subject further. She sat on the pavement next to him, wincing at the cold.

“Wait, why are you taking this bus?” She seemed to realize suddenly. “It doesn't run towards South Carolina.”

“You're too drunk to get to Florida by yourself.” Thor told her.

“I'm not a child!”

“No, you're a very childish drunk adult.” Thor teased. “You're also not taking several night buses alone and trying to find your dorm like that.”

“Whatever.” She muttered “You drank too. How are you getting to your dorm?”

“I didn't drink half as much as you.” Thor chided. “I'll just take a taxi.”

“Thor that's a seven hour cab ride.” Loki exclaimed in horror. “That's how you get rightfully murdered by a cab driver.”

Thor laughed. “Well I'm not driving myself.”

“No, you're not. My roommate is visiting her mom you can stay in our dorm.”

Thor wrinkled his nose. “I don't think she'd want a stranger to take her bed.”

“You take my bed and I'll take hers.” Loki offered.

“How is you sleeping in her bed any better?”

“Well I've done it before.” Loki rolled his eyes.

“Why?!”

“Cuz there was a spider in mine, obviously. Look, we’re friends she won't mind. We've had this conversation.”

“Alright... sure,” Thor decided not to question Loki's odd terms with her roommate. “But when was the last time you washed your sheets?”

Loki paused, looking up and puffing out her cheeks at she apparently considered her question. “... It's been a minute.”

“You're so gross.” Thor laughed, shoving her playfully.

“Well excuse me for having better things to do!”

“Yeah but still you have to wash your sheets.”

“Shut up.” Loki muttered. “Fine, you can sleep on the floor. Or in the dorm commons.”

“Alright.” Thor agreed, looking up at the sound of the bus approaching. He hadn't been looking forward to a seven hour cab ride without sleep anyways. Not that it was much more appealing with sleep.

“You don't have to come with me.” Loki seemed to have read his thoughts as she climbed into the bus. “I'll be fine.”

“I'm sure you will be.” Thor said, following her. “Especially since I'm coming with you.”

She snorted, rolling her eyes, but smiled a little as they paid the bus driver.

The bus was fairly empty. Neither of them managed to make it to a set before the driver hit the gas. Thor managed to fall gracelessly onto a seat, Loki stumbled and fell on the floor. Failing to hold back a laugh, Thor slid to the window seat - leaving the aisle seat next to him open for his scowling sister to take.

“Shut up.” She grumbled as he let out a few soft chuckles.

He gave her a play shove with his shoulder, but quieted his laughter. The bus was eerily silent. Or maybe not, he supposed a 10pm bus ride would only be rowdy if it was filled with drunk college students. Although, him and Loki were technically drunk college students.

“How are classes going anyways?” He asked her, using Danish to grant their conversation some privacy from the other passengers.

“Oh, you know.” She shrugged, replying in Danish as well and rubbing her face with her hands. 

He didn't know actually. He doubted she would tell him.

“Do you want to come with me to visit Hela?” He asked, after a pause.

“What?”

“Well, she's your sister too.” Thor reasoned

“I… I have classes! I can't just go on some awkward road trip to reconnect with a sister I never met.”

“We'll go during Christmas break! I have classes too you know.”

“No.” Loki said firmly “No I'm not going on some weird field trip to deal with Odin and Frigga's mistakes.”

“Why do you do that?” Thor asked

“Do what?”

“You keep calling them by their first names.” Thor pointed out. “They're your parents.”

Loki snorted. “What am I supposed to call them, mom and dad?”

“Mother and father, like you have our whole lives.”

“They're not-” Loki cut herself off. “I'm too drunk for this conversation. Shut up.”

Thor let his back hit his seat with a sigh, but didn't press the argument any further. Loki stared determinedly ahead, making a point of not looking at him.

They spent the four bus rides to her dorm in silence.

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone wondering why Frigga is Like That, it's a mix of her comics personality and my own head canons about what she's like.
> 
> Feedback/constructive criticism is very much appreciated!


End file.
